<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>华构【德幸】 by D_______Alex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274281">华构【德幸】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_______Alex/pseuds/D_______Alex'>D_______Alex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_______Alex/pseuds/D_______Alex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>德幸<br/>私设如山 阿尔卑斯山<br/>⚠️超级多雷文元素/雷到了不负责/现在退出去还来得及<br/>写的非常不顺畅/非常不是我以为的样子/从中段就开始偏离了<br/>也许是一次失败的实验<br/>OOC很多但全是我的，全是我的</p><p>BGM 戏假情真 林忆莲</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tokugawa Kazuya/Yukimura Seiichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>华构【德幸】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>空旷的舞台上只在地上画了几个白色的框表达空间的含义，舞台中心偏右摆着一张病床，床边放着着一个斑驳的桌子，上面摆满了药瓶。在桌子稍远一些靠近中心的位置，一把破旧的椅子静立在那里。出场是一个眉眼精致得像个高等瓷器一样的卷发青年推着一个沉静英俊的男人化妆成的老年人，二人沉默地静止了片刻，青年手脚利落地将老年抱上了床，场景里展现着他如何悉心地满足着这个身残体弱的老人的基本需求，照顾着他作为人的尊严。这场景只持续了片刻，明亮的白色灯光便暗下了。</p><p>这次亮起的是昏黄的，只能照亮那个老人的样子。他喘息呻吟着试图坐起身来，但无论如何也使不上力，颤颤巍巍地伸出了手，想够着离他指间只差半个手掌距离的药瓶。青年只有声音传出，是那种在狭小的空间里闷响着声音，他在谈笑着跟自己的女朋友调情，似乎已经完全忘记了这个可怜的，无力靠自己做任何事情的老人了。老人可怜的听着这样年轻，悦耳又充满生命活力的嗓音，默默地垂下了手，艰难的喘息了片刻就随着灯光渐灭的节奏睡去了。</p><p>这回是带着些诡异的蓝白光照在老人的床头，青年姣好的眉眼写满了不耐烦，面对着老人的呼唤疲惫地问出这回你又怎么了。老人手颤抖着拿过放在自己床上的药，指了指瓶子，艰难地开口：“这不是止疼药，这是吃了会让人睡觉的药。这个养老中心，不是监狱，他们不能这样对我，不能……”青年不耐烦地从他手中拿过药瓶，放在了那个摆满了其他药瓶的桌子上，不耐烦地开口：“你是不是年纪大了，睡昏头了。这养老中心是本市最好的，怎么可能对你做这种事情。你想睡就睡吧，我会给你翻身的，你的褥疮都烂了，我可不想在这么恶心的环境里工作。”说着，就拿出了手机，又走到了那个代表着洗手间的格子里，拿手微微捂着些话筒，开始愉快的呼叫自己的女朋友。</p><p>接下来的戏，一束追光灯打在青年的身上。他伫立在床边，愣神着看着沉睡的老人，半晌，拿起那个药瓶，从里面倒出一小把，自己吞了下去。没过多久，他就直挺挺地砸在了地板上，进入了昏迷状态。老人被这样的声响吵醒，试探着喊了两句“Boy, boy…”然而可怜的老家伙什么也做不了，只能自己在惊疑中看着倒在地上的青年护工，用喘息和呻吟表达着恐惧和身体上的难受。用全息影像打出的时钟的短针转了半圈，青年捂着头，难耐地哼了两声，从地上坐了起来。老人还在啜泣着，声音低沉疲倦，透着生命尽头的迟暮感，还带着一丝恐慌的音色。少年晃动着艰难地站了起来，勉强走到老人的床前，手落在老人的头上轻轻抚摸着，温柔地安抚着：“我信你，我信你了……我们再也不吃那个药了，再也不吃了……”</p><p>再下一场的灯光是带着些喜悦温和的明黄色，老人又恢复了安详的神色，青年坐在椅子上，挨着老人的床边，手里拿了一本杂志翻看着，不时地看两眼老人的情况。直到老人匀称的呼噜声传来，青年想趁着这个时候给老人换一下褥疮的敷料，从床头的抽屉里端出了纱布，掀开了老人的被子。当他揭下老人腰上覆着的敷料时，画面变得诡异了起来。青年看着那血腥又溃烂的皮肉，眼底竟染上了欲望的神色，他的喘息越来越粗重，像是挣扎着跟理智作斗争又像是挣扎着让自己跨越他从没感受过的领域，直到他把手伸到了自己的裤裆里。青年无声的抚慰着自己，在这样的场景刺激下他很快就到达了顶点。发泄过后，他抽出自己的手，拿床头的纸巾擦了擦，猛地给了自己一个巴掌。</p><p>粉色的暧昧灯光亮起， 老人在沉睡中被青年越来越大胆地侵犯，一开始是亲吻，再来是抚摸，苍老的面容，身体，激发着青年的渴望的溃烂伤口。直到老人被青年的动作弄醒那次，他哀求着颤抖着说着不要，不要，却被青年把一切恳求都用唇舌堵在了嘴里。再后来就是一场又一场的床戏，老人从无助的抗拒到顺从，再到喜悦的接受甚至期待，他就像一个被青年囚禁的玩物，只是青年也被囚禁着，被这个养老中心囚禁着，被他囚禁着。他只能以性爱的方式释放了青年，青年也释放了他。这样的日子没有持续太久，老人在住进养老中心的时候就已经踏入了生命的倒计时。在老人奄奄一息时，青年拿出手机，给女朋友打了个电话，直到老人咽气的那一瞬间，青年开口：“亲爱的，我想我不是同性恋，但是我做了一些我这辈子都不会后悔的事情。”</p><p>灯光熄灭，全息影像再次打出the end的斜体字。全场静默了片刻后是山呼海啸般的热烈掌声，青年和扮演老年的壮年男子拉着手来到追光灯打起的舞台中央，接过工作人员的毛巾，一边擦汗一边跟观众鞠躬致意，二人眼中都蕴含着喜悦，他们成功了。这是他们的首演，写剧本的是个研究politics of care的孤僻女编剧，在借鉴了Gerontophilia并拿到改编创作权之后，她推出了这样一个影射着养老困难，又揉杂着传达医疗环境和养老环境不是性的真空这样的理念。如何让社会思索并重新弹性地规划医护与病患的边界，感情的边界，劳动的边界，肉体侵犯的边界。</p><p>她大着胆子将写好的剧本传真给了话剧界最鼎鼎有名的演员，德川和也的团队。本来只是抱着试一试的心情，没想到第二天她就接到了德川本人的电话。德川作为一个低调又有实力的话剧界炙手可热的人物，他的重心一直在希望拍到反映复杂社会问题上的剧本，爱惜羽毛的他在看到融合了这样多的元素的剧本，迫不及待地敲定了合作的事项，决定自己出演那个老年人，并开始寻找出演年轻护工角色的演员。</p><p>彼时的幸村还是个刚出道就爆红的年轻演员，虽然容色艳丽，却异常张扬尖锐。青年在某种程度上也是个爱惜羽毛的人，只按喜好接一些在少数群体边缘徘徊的角色却总能爆火。也许是自带着艺术家的风情和疯癫两种特质在他身上糅合的很好，再加上他独有的凌厉气场，圈内许多资本对着美丽风情的青年垂涎不已，只求能与青年春风一度就许下海量资源。一次酒会之后，直到被人锁在房间里，青年才知道自己落入了什么样的陷阱，当体力从四肢源源流失的时候他才察觉到自己的酒里被人下了迷药。厌恶的皱起眉头，幸村揉散了为了出席酒会梳的背头，脱下西装外套和马甲，扯开了自己的领结，拿西装外套包住自己的手，向玻璃窗狠狠地砸了下去。玻璃还是划破了幸村的手臂，他不甚在意，甚至庆幸玻璃扎入皮肉的痛感让自己清醒万分，趁着此刻的清醒他从14楼的窗户翻出去，儿时做运动员的经历让他伸手异常敏捷，几个攀爬就从14楼的窗外稳稳落在了2楼平台。</p><p>德川有些厌烦酒会上的氛围，从宴会厅的落地窗走了出来，穿过花圃，来到了二楼平台，本来想透透气，扭头就看到一个靠在围栏边的紫发青年喘着粗气坐在地上，手臂上的血还在激烈流淌着，白色衬衫的袖子已经全部被染红。幸村实在难以抵抗药力和失血的晕眩感，还没有找到出口下到一楼就已经再没有力气站起来或是让眼神聚焦了。沉沉陷入昏睡之前，他借着月光和路灯依稀看到了一个轮廓，带着一抹墨蓝色的光泽。</p><p>第二天下午幸村才醒过来，麻药过后是手臂上传来的钝痛，像是被铁锤敲击着心脏，伤口随着脉搏将痛感传递给大脑。幸村拿另一只手捏了捏眉心，试图适应病床边灯光的照射。还没有来得及睁开眼，就听见不远处的电视里传来“青年演员幸村精市勾引某高层不成为爱坠楼”的机械播音腔。他僵住了身子静默了半晌，放弃了试图睁开眼睛的挣扎，身上冷汗层层落下，就着恶心和眩晕感又昏沉了过去。</p><p>再次醒来时他收到了解约的通知，没有人容得下他辩白，他深知自己深陷了什么样的囹圄，也不做任何挣扎，扯过解约合同，拿左手签下自己的大名以后将所有人都赶了出去。幸村靠在病床上，脑子里激烈盘算着自己以后怎么办，自己的画还可以继续卖，反正用的都是笔名，只是盘下另一个画廊的计划大概要叫停了。正沉浸在有些烦闷的情绪里，德川推门进来，站在他的床帘边，开口试探着问到：“幸村君？”幸村感觉太阳穴被这个人的声音敲击着突突直跳，他扯开遮挡视线的帘子，露出一个苍白的憔悴面孔，眼神却锐利的像刀子，看着德川。德川扬了扬手里的合同：“我不是趁人之危，但是也许你对这个会感兴趣的。”</p><p>幸村在演戏这件事上很有天赋，出院之后他只跟着顺了两场戏就已经能游刃有余地做出适合话剧的表演了。他一遍又一遍拿捏着恰到好处的情绪跟德川对剧本，排练，讨论细节。幸村想着，自己果然还是喜欢演戏的，哪怕这个圈子令他作呕，试图折他羽翼，将他拖下泥潭，但是他还是喜欢演戏的。他觉得这个剧本哪怕是自己没有深陷泥沼都会拍的戏，甚至有些感激德川在这种情境下还能让他感觉到演戏的畅快。</p><p>这样匆匆的半个月过去了，离二人的首演还有一个月的时候，德川却被幸村这样精致完美却死气沉沉的表演方式激怒了，他按捺着怒火，声色沉静的走到幸村面前。强大的存在感让幸村无法忽视德川的存在，他抬头看着站定在自己面前的德川，虽然带着老人的妆，细看却仍能分辨出俊逸的五官，幸村沉浸在追求每一句台词和动作都被完美带出的快感，眼里闪着亮光开口：“德川前辈……”</p><p>没等幸村说完，德川就打断了他：“幸村君，我不希望我收留你只是出于我为人处事的义和理。”幸村有些惊讶，他的演技从来都是游刃有余的，情绪拿捏得当的，完美到像是一个浑然天成的几何图型，从不多也从不少些什么，他有些不知所措，不知道自己哪里做错了。他本来自信自己的演技足够应付这一切，但是如今收留他又令他敬仰的前辈开口了，他有些迟疑的看着德川：“德川前辈……”德川没有等他说下去就头也不回的走开了，到门边拿起外套，背对着幸村说到：“你太完美了，但是你演的人不需要你这么完美，他需要你失控。找找失控的感觉吧。”说着就推开门走了出去。</p><p>幸村并不是个会妥协的人，他对自己坚持的道理非常看重，即使是德川这样的人挑战了自己的信念，他也需要知道为什么要这样，而不是乖乖照做。他找出了德川所有演出的录像带和DVD, 反复斟酌过动作的细节，台词的呈现之后，又上网找出了德川仅有的两个访谈。他被德川演绎的一个个游离在社会边缘的角色震撼了，因女儿去世而心灰意冷的乞丐，被砸断手臂失去工作和生存能力的工人，因为干旱而颗粒无收又被重税的农民，妻子被奸杀而投诉无门的异国人，异装癖，还有吸毒者，每一个角色都带着绝望的歇斯底里却又毫无雷同的痕迹。反复看过数遍之后，幸村也开始试着让自己更加歇斯底里一些，可是习惯了精致完美的呈现方式的他实在无法在这么几天的时间里就吸收一切，他看着德川一次次失望的眼神，心底想咆哮些什么却最终归于无声处。</p><p>某个排练的早晨，幸村难得的提前来到排练室，当他推开门的那一瞬间，他看到了德川如雕塑般单手倒立在那里，汗水顺着肌肉纹理分明的上半身慢慢滑落到颈部，在流向鼻尖，最后滴落在了地上。那滴汗水像是汽油一样浇在了幸村像是烧着炭一样焦灼的心上，点起了一把自己也不知道是什么情愫的火。爱上他吧，去爱上他，你就能演出完美的歇斯底里了，幸村这样危险地将自己推向悬崖。德川听到声响回头看了一眼，四目相对的一瞬间，幸村就被吸进了仿佛隐藏着黑洞的深渊。</p><p>幸村终于得到了德川的认可，他成功的达到了歇斯底里的程度，幸村看着德川温和地笑着称赞自己的时候，他想到了交换出声音才得到双腿的小美人鱼，鱼尾化成的腿每踏出一步都像是走在刀尖上，但是那就是她要的。幸村笑了，收起了自己在排练时的一切眷恋，忐忑，爱慕，欲望，揪心，痛苦，还有那沉于无声处的歇斯底里。</p><p>幸村沉醉在了这种自我折磨的情绪里，他放任了自己对德川的迷恋，在他转身的时候释放着自己的温情缱绻，在舞台上排练时投入地表达着歇斯底里，其他时候，哪怕是德川的爱人在彩排后来接他的场合，幸村都能死死按住自己的情绪，只温和又疏离地面对着一切，仿佛他的心里什么都没有发生过一样，紫色的眼眸里是一片平静安详的大海，苦海翻腾的海啸不属于幸村的躯壳，那样的感情只配烂在自己的躯壳内部，再波涛翻涌都被狠狠咽下去，即使每每像是吞下了一把带着铁锈的钉子。</p><p>他一直都知道德川有个爱人，他知道他们恩爱的点点滴滴，彩排开始前和结束后德川眼神温柔地接起的电话，时不时变换着花样的精致午餐饭盒，偶尔在彩排后露面扑进德川怀里的那个高挑美丽的女人，只有她能让德川有那样的眼神。幸村甚至期待着她能多出现几回，再多出现几回，自己心里的海啸就会几乎掀翻自己的理智，然而自己总是有办法扛住那样如钝刀割心的感受，只等自己积攒的歇斯底里更好地在公演的时候爆发。</p><p>幸村不知道自己是为了完美的演技才去爱上德川，还是演技只是自己想去爱他而放任自己去爱他的一个借口。他只知道自己每周只有两个七十五分钟的空档可以尽情的释放自己对德川的一切情绪，汹涌的爱意，占有欲，因极度渴望他而被激发的那点施暴欲，想要被窥探又不能被窥探的刺激，歇斯底里无声的呐喊着的复杂爱意，德川读不懂时的洋洋得意交杂着失落透顶，还有自己在舞台上演着真实的情绪，而自己的真实都是表演的舞台的荒唐感。</p><p>每次演出里嘴唇的接触，幸村都几乎忍不住地想使劲啃咬德川被特效化妆用品包裹的脸和身体，他想就这样撕碎他的伪装，看看他是不是会为了自己流露出什么不同于常人的情绪。亲密的床戏很难掩饰二人的身体反应，幸村有时候想着，也许这是不是他对自己发自内心的反应，而不只是因为这一幕场景下偶尔的外界刺激会产生的正常生理反应。他对德川的渴望几乎让他的心脏跳出胸口，让他的骨头从骨髓深处开始撕扯着疼痛，再苦涩地蔓延到每个毛孔，发散出来变成那歇斯底里舞台上的一幕幕。</p><p>只有当the end的全息影像打在舞台上的时候，幸村会在那一瞬间收敛所有的情绪，换上温和疏离的表象，将自己的手递给德川，不去在意那火热又粗糙的触感带给自己的一切悸动，因为他不再有资格感受了，不再有资格感受一切超出德川义和理以外能给他的东西了，他不再有资格，不配有资格。他会带着这样机械完美的表情向观众鞠躬，会克制有礼地拥抱对方，像是拥抱每一个普通的合作演员一样，让自己的喧嚣呐喊被心里的黑洞吞掉，再用苦涩的海水围裹住这一切。</p><p>德川不是没有疑惑过，每次的表演对他来说都是个潘多拉魔盒，他生怕自己踏进了幸村用歇斯底里的情绪编织的陷阱，那侵略感极强的复杂情绪让德川本能的有些恐惧，这样的恐惧也成就了他更好地完成了自己刻画的人物。但是他一点也不排斥这七十五分钟里的幸村，他艳丽的面容上时常会因为表演中激烈的情绪而染上一些红晕，眼眸异常明亮的似乎在向自己呐喊着什么又发不出任何声响，每次没有等自己明白分辨出到底是哪些情绪的时候，幸村就收起了一切，只剩一个散场落幕时温和疏离，谦和有礼的壳子。他只清楚的感受到幸村越来越消瘦的身躯，越来越激烈的刻画，他眼里越来越翻涌的紫色波涛，还有七十五分钟结束后什么都没有发生过一样的他。</p><p>也许自己是对他有感受的，德川偶尔会这么想着。他经常抬头看着美丽的妻子，然后幸村的那头紫色卷发就跟妻子的黑色大波浪重合了。我爱她，我怎么会不爱她，我对她许下承诺，我们对彼此的约定是任何人力不可改的。德川总是这样想着，当他在夜里将自己的热情交付给身下的妻子却又偶尔幻想这是幸村的时候。他能想到那头紫色卷发的触感，那双摄人眼睛的目光，那样艳丽脸庞的沉醉，还有红唇会吐出的话语，他会叫他德川桑，德川前辈，德川先生，就是不叫他的名字，然后自己也许会发狠地操弄他，让他那无声的喧嚣发出点自己能听到的声音，让他无迹可循的强烈情绪留下线索，撞碎他温和疏离的面具，扯下他谦和有礼的假面。</p><p>德川也会想着他只是也许爱上了幸村，却绝对爱着自己的妻子。不是虚情假意，不是为了责任，不是为了义和理才去爱的，他真的爱她，爱她举手投足，一颦一笑，爱她机敏过人，睿智冷静，爱她优雅高贵，冷艳温和，爱她的过去，爱她的现在，爱她的将来，爱属于他们的每一刻。只是她一定无法接受自己的爱能分成两份，哪怕即使自己也许爱上了幸村，对她的那份从未改变，但是自己许下的承诺只有她，只有和她的未来，这才是他需要执行着自己的义和理的地方，只有她的地方，只有她的关系，只有她的感情，那么其他的都是不必要的花枝，可以手起刀落，哪怕开的再艳丽，都可以毫不留情的剪去。</p><p>幸村越来越纯熟地收放着自己翻涌的情绪，也许是有意，德川更多的时间都会带着自己的妻子，在后台，在晚会，在发布会，在宣传现场，在一切有他们的地方，这个极富魅力的女人都伫立在那里，眉眼含笑如一轮清月照耀着德川。幸村快慰极了，这样把伤口撕开使劲搅动又不能露出声色的痛感让他几乎窒息般的欢喜。他甚至希望她可以来看他们的每场演出，甚至默默乞求老天让她能来看他们的每场演出。</p><p>于是她怀孕了，作为作家的她停下了笔。修养的日子一开始，她就会出现在每个后台，每个观众席，每个排练微调的场所。幸村看着他们接吻，拥抱，耳鬓厮磨，像是从毒药里汲取养分的鲜花，他对德川畸形的欲望愈演愈烈，越开越艳，却被他永远成功的死死按住，只是看着这样的场景，就痛得让他上瘾，像是最资深的酒鬼，恨不得溺死在这样的刺目场景里。</p><p>当着她的面，所有的演出和排练都让幸村兴奋不已，他的身体会真诚的将这样怕被发现又想被发现的矛盾感转化成生理反应，再拿床戏的自然反应当借口掩盖过去。他只给自己一周两次，一次七十五分钟当一个真正有感情的人的时间，其他时候他就是一个密封的容器，容器里盛着最危险的海洋，一旦冲破就会让所有在其中的人万劫不复的海洋，所以他只能修炼着自己当一个躯壳的能力，只是不停地加固着自己的密封等级，靠着目睹德川夫妇的一举一动来掀起海啸再将躯壳锻炼得更加坚固。</p><p>这样的日子持续了两年，他们从亚洲演到欧洲，从欧洲演到北美，在托尼奖和奥利维尔奖的晚宴上，颁奖典礼上，他都是一个容器，一个没有感情，没有欢喜，没有快乐，没有成功喜悦的容器。哪怕坊间为他洗清两年前那一则丑闻，哪怕后来他接到了好莱坞的顶级制作，他都只是一个容器，他又回到了完美的表演精致瓷器的样子，完美的情绪，完美的动作，完美的走位，完美的一切。也只有在那两年的舞台上，他演的才是真正的自己。</p><p>当话剧落幕五年后，幸村已经成了好莱坞站稳脚跟的大演员的时候，他接到了一个演变装癖和站街男的戏，那一瞬间他觉得自己也许有机会再演一次自己了，他保持着容器的样子，打开手机，播出了五年没打过的电话。</p><p>德川桑，我有一部戏，你一定有兴趣。</p><p>THE END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>